For the Love of an Angel
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Angel and Demon!AU. Regulus is your everyday run of the mill demon. He tortures the innocent. He corrupts people. He's everything a demon should be. But he has a secret, one that could get him and his angelic lover in trouble. What's a demon to do?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's Light the Menorah, Eastern Funfair's Snow Art, Demonology: Demons in Religion, Galleons Club, and Hogwarts Sticker Album on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: A1 (character) James Potter**

**Southern Funfair's Light the Menorah: 10. (AU) Angel**

**Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Brown (tropes) Enemies to Lovers, Pink (actions) sneaking out of a room, and Black (settings) A hotel**

**Demonology: Demons in Religion assignment: extra credit task 6 Write a Demon!AU**

**Galleons Club: (emotion) infatuated**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Christmas Section 1 Nativity - Write about something unexpected.**

**Warnings for slight out of character, and Angel and Demon!AU. Word count is 727 words. I hope you all enjoy For the Love of an Angel.**

The felt warmer than the climate that Regulus was used to, that of hell. It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable in the room, or for that fact the rooms other occupant. He was very comfortable with both. But the ominous feeling that crashed down on the demon as he watched his angelic lover sleep was more than he could bare.

"How can you sleep so peacefully, James?" Regulus asked the sleeping angel, who gave a slight snore in response to the question. "Don't you fear that one of these either heaven or hell is going to find out about us?"

The dark haired angel mumbled something in his sleep, then rolled over and snuggled into the hotels rooms pillow. It was obvious that James was searching out Regulus's warmth and knew that the other raven haired man was out of bed.

"Don't you get how dangerous these meetings are for both?" Regulus asked as he quietly dressed. "It's not that I don't enjoy our meetings. I enjoy them a lot as you well know by the time your all snuggled up in bed. But there are a lot of things we don't think of in the heat of the moment."

"...what?" James mumbled in his sleep.

"A big fat for instance," Regulus said, studying the beautiful face that rested on the pillow in front of him, "I am a demon, and you are an angel. We are supposed to be mortal enemies, my darling. How did we end up loving each other?"

James rolled over again with a sigh as found the still hot space that Regulus had once been lying in. A huge smile crossed the sleeping angel's face as he snuggled into the warm spot another snore leaving him.

"The other would be what happens to you if we get caught," Regulus said, the concern for his lover coloring his voice. "I might get off with a well done for corrupting one of the goody toe shoe angels from on high, but you would get much worse. You would be considered fallen. You would be given no choice in the matter because you lay with me."

James must have gotten into a deeper sleep than before because the snoring became much more consistent than it was before. The rolling back and forth of the angel had stopped and he seemed much more relaxed. Regulus wishes he was able to relax as much as James was, but one of them had to be one think of the consequences for them both.

"I don't want you to lose heaven on account of me," Regulus said, stroking the hair raven hair on the angel's head after putting on the last of his clothes. "I want you to be able to stay in heaven and enjoy the perks of being an angel. But a selfish part of me doesn't want to let you go. I've fallen deeply in love with you to let you go."

"Love you too," mumbled the sleeping angel, as though he was aware of the one-sided conversation going on next to him.

Regulus leaned down and pressed a kiss to his sleeping lover's forehead. He didn't want to wake the angel with a kiss because he was sure if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave. He needed to leave so that James could be assured of safety. The safety that Regulus had given up to follow the Morningstar.

"We'll see each other again soon," Regulus said, laying another gentle kiss upon the angel's forehead. Standing to his full height he walked over to doorway where his shoes stood waiting to be slipped onto his feet. Slipping them on, he turned to watch the sleeping angel for one more moment. Then he quietly opened the door so as to not awaken said angel.

He knew sneaking out in the middle of the night was a lousy thing to do, but he was a demon after all. Lousy was the name of the game. With one last fleeting looking at the sleeping angel unaware he was being left behind, Regulus closed the door. Slipping down the hall quietly praying that no one would see him leave. He didn't need to get any more people in trouble than already had.

"The things I do for love," he mumbled to himself as he disappeared back to hell.

**I hope you all enjoyed For the Love of an Angel as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
